parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (All Hail King Julien)
Clover is a Character In All Hail King Julien Voice Actors * India de Beaufort (English) * Anita Alvarez Jimenez (Spanish) * Karina Altamirano (Mexican) * Melanie Hinze (German) * Jessica Monceau (French) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Polish) Clover Played Megara in King Juliencules She Works For Hades Clover Played Ogre Fiona in Bing Bong (Shrek) She Is a Ogre wife Clover Played Bo Peep in Talking Animals Story She Is Bo Peep Clover Played Sandy Cheeks in Bing Bong (SpongeBob Squarepants) She Is A Squirrel Clover Played Beulah in The Wreck-It Ralph Movie She's an animatronic possum Clover Played Ma Meerkat in The Bobcat King 1 1/2 She's a mother meerkat Clover Played Bulda in Frozen (Princess Duchess Animal Style) She's a troll Clover Played Miss Kitty in An Einstein Tail: Quincy Goes West and Quincy's Einstein Tails She's a cat Clover Played Esmeralda in The Chesnut Quill of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl Clover Played Lori Loud in The Comedy House She is the oldest sister Clover Played Greta in Tadashi Hamada (Ferdinand) She is a mare Clover Played The White Rose in Disgust in Wonderland (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a white flower Clover Played Kaitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a teenage girl Clover Played Isa in Madagascar/Dora the Explorer She's an iguana Clover Played Fa Mulan in Cloverlan She is a Chinese maiden dressing up like a man Clover Played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Sweetums She is a dynamite gal Clover Played Backpack in Huggy the Explorer She is a backpack Clover Played Cinderella in Cloverella She is a maid who became a princess Clover Played Alice in Clover in Wonderland She is a daughter Clover Played Tiger Lily in King Julien Pan She is an Indian Portrayals * In All Hail Buster Moon, she is played by Pavi * In All Hail Rafiki, she is played by Jewel Gallery Screen Shot 2015-09-05 at 2.05.45 PM.png|Clover, with Maurice and a now-kinged Julien Tumblr nrtd8kpi661u6zdt0o8 1280.png|"Hostiles on the perimeter." Clover and Masikura.jpg|Clover and Masikura unsure about "repopulating." 8djV8j4.png|"I have so many ideas your uncle would never let me implement." Tumblr nrtdhh8aZq1u6zdt0o8 500.png|Clover in one of her delusions of a revolution. Clover Maurice and King Julien.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien I got this.png|"Don't worry. I got this." Clover saves King Julien.png|Clover saves King Julien from a rising balloon of Franksgiving wish rocks. Tumblr inline nhyk3m4ZCd1rvg9kl.png|"Did you know I can kill 45 different ways with just my teeth?" Tumblr nrtdzbyfR41u6zdt0o3 1280.png|Clover and Maurice captured by Karl Tail twitch.jpg|"See that? Tail twitch. That means danger!" Another waterslide.jpg|"Another waterslide? Really?" Clover King Julien bars.jpg|King Julien explains to Clover about how much fun his "peoples" are having. The Girl You Like.jpg|"New King Julien felt the kingdom wasn't limber enough." Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 10.19.39 AM.png|"Admittedly, for me, danger is fun." Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lemurs Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Orange Characters Category:Paranoids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Strict Characters Category:Detectives Category:Netflix Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Love Interests Category:Fighters Category:Officers Category:Characters who jump Category:Characters who wear diaper Category:British accented Characters Category:Redheads Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Brave Charaters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Granddaughters